De mates y sus significados
by Barguilina
Summary: No hace falta decir muchas palabras para entenderse y Martín y Sebastián lo saben perfectamente, con unos ricos mates de por medio. [ArgentinaxUruguay]


A Martín le gustan los cambios de sabor de vez en cuando. A Sebastián no tanto. Por eso Tincho le agrega al mate algunos yuyos y "porquerías", como diría el primo. Y Seba solo toma mate amargo. Siempre amargo. Nunca le echa yerba de limón, ni cáscara de naranja, ni siquiera un poquitito de azúcar para endulzarse la boca. Nada, amargo y caliente bien a lo gauchesco, pero con un sabor intenso que se torna delicioso.

Toman a veces en Mar del Plata durante las escapadas que se dan algún fin de semana largo, otras allá en Montevideo durante los días de carnaval o en Punta del Este en los veranos más intensos, frente al mar y con la piel un poco curtida por la sal del agua y el sol del mediodía; de todos modos durante los inviernos el argentino prefiere ir con él hasta Paysandú, pasando la tarde sentados los dos sobre la arena a pesar del frío, a orillas del río que divide el departamento sanducero de Entre Ríos. Se ríen bastante, chusmean acerca de los vecinos y se mojan con el agua dulce, fortaleciendo ese vínculo que tanto aprecian por igual.

Cada que Martín toma mate amargo estando solo en uno de los tantos edificios de Capital Federal, se acuerda de esos momentos que lo transportan lejos de sus propios problemas, muy muy lejos de los bocinazos de los autos y el humo de los colectivos. Por eso siempre le echa la culpa a la nostalgia de terminar agarrando el teléfono para llamarlo un rato.  
Sin embargo cuando Sebastián toma mate amargo en la soledad de su casita en el centro de Montevideo, piensa en si variar un poquito con los sabores y cae en cuenta de que los cambios le dan algo de miedo, aunque sean necesarios. Pero acostumbra a guardárselo en el fondo del corazón, hasta que algún día tenga el valor suficiente de agregarle sus propios yuyitos a la yerba y ver la aprobación del pariente al otro lado del charco.

Un día de primavera, en silencio y con las sillas playeras en la vereda de la casa del uruguayo -imitando al resto de los vecinos-, en el barrio más tranquilo de Salto, Sebastián de repente le viene al argentino con un mate con canela. No se atreve a decir una sola palabra al alcanzárselo y su primo ni bien se percata mucho menos, quien lo toma sin chistar pese a la sorpresa; hasta que segundos más tarde cuando sorbe fuerte para denotar con la bombilla que en el porongo ya no queda más agua, dice entre dientes, casi con vergüenza: _"Dame otro."_ El más joven pinta una sonrisilla mal disimulada y enseguida acata la orden, volviendo a echarle otro poquito de canela que esta vez no se molesta en esconder. Martín acepta la nueva ronda y toma con los pómulos pintados de rosa.

Es en una placita de la ciudad de Colón que Martín se saca un azucarero de la mochila y le ceba al primo un mate dulce -como la san puta-. El hombre de anteojos hace una mueca de disgusto por la falta de costumbre y tose un poco, echándole una mirada entre molesta e indignada sin pensárselo dos veces: _"¿Me querés matar, zángano?"_ Se lleva una mano a la boca y quizás, solo quizás exagera un poco la tos. Ante el intento de insulto, el cebador se echa a reír como un descosido y le da un empujón con el codo en el costado del cuerpo, meciéndolo levemente hacia el lado contrario. _"No te hagás el dolobu, Seba"_ Dice con retintín el argentino para que se espabile, y es entonces cuando el anterior mencionado cae en cuenta de a qué se refería. Lo mira incrédulo por momentos, pero lejos de replicarle, vuelve a darle otro sorbo al mate por obligación, por aceptación: _"No seas guacho, no le echés tanta azúcar que después me duele el estómago."_

Medio aturdidos por el equipo de música que reproduce uno de los álbumes completos de Los Olimareños, es en la casita de descanso en Tacuarembó cuando Sebastián con la mirada media tristona, le ceba uno con cáscara de naranja _: "Bo, Tincho, ¿seguro que mañana te tenés que ir? ¿No te querés quedar unos días más?"_ Con el tono apagado, casi opacado por la música y la mirada perdida en la ventana donde la luz del sol a través de ella se va ocultando, intenta convencerlo por tercera vez. El otro rubio deja reposar la bombilla caliente sobre el labio inferior un momento, mientras piensa y piensa; después de unos segunditos de silencio y con la vista fija en los trocitos de naranja que tapan un poco la yerba, enfoca su atención en el contrario: _"Me llamaron de allá de Capital como tres veces hoy, si no voy me van a matar"._ Hace una pausa para dar un sorbo, haciéndose el difícil. Al final termina cediendo por lo débil que lo pone su tristeza. _"Pero vení conmigo, pesado, sino te voy a extrañar"._ Y con eso se gana al Sebita, su sonrisa y por supuesto, al copiloto en el auto.

Libre del trabajo -¡por fin!- como había gritado Martín agitando el brazo y por poco agarrándose el bulto afuera de la Rosada unos días atrás, ya se encuentran a la tardecita en las islas del Tigre cuando se ponen a merendar. El sol y su calor están en el punto justo para tornarse agradables, los pájaros y la flora prestan todo para escenario de ensueño. El uruguayo lo espera en el patio comiendo medialunas, sentado en el pasto con la espalda apoyada en una pared de la casa mientras se pregunta porqué no se compra un terreno en el Delta, y cuando lo ve salir por la puerta trasera, se corre un poquito para dejarle un espacio al lado suyo; el mayor toma lugar ahí mismo, dejando reposar el termo en el piso y un potecito amarillo entre medio de los dos. Sebastián mira el objeto de reojo como si esperara algún tipo de señal, con el corazón palpitándole desbocado de repente; su primo finge que no pasa nada cuando lo abre y con una cuchara se dispone a poner bastante miel encima de la yerba, tendiéndole entonces el mate unos segundos después de cebarlo. Su compañero tarda unos segundos en recalcular, no cae, e intenta hacer fuerza para entender. Se ríe un poco por lo bajo y finalmente reacciona, llevándole la mano a la nuca para acercarlo a la fuerza y plantarle un beso en la boca, impropio suyo.

Martín enseguida deja el mate en el piso y le echa los brazos alrededor del cuerpo, aprovechándose del abrazo para estrecharlo contra su propio pecho. Y es que ama tanto pero tanto a su **novio** que no había podido ser en otro lugar mejor que ese. Lo sofoca a besos presurosos poco antes de que el otro se haga un espacio y pronuncie tembloroso contra sus labios: _"Acepto"._

* * *

 _ **Mate amargo** : Lealtad / franqueza_

 _ **Mate con canela** : Solo pienso en vos_

 _ **Mate muy dulce** : Te miro de "esa" manera_

 _ **Mate con cáscara de naranja** : Vení a buscarme / Quiero que vuelvas_

 _ **Mate con miel** : Me muero de amor / Casate conmigo_


End file.
